


HideKane Secret Santa Gift

by nazure



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazure/pseuds/nazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for TKGExchange event, domestic au and christmas stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HideKane Secret Santa Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lusethxii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusethxii/gifts).



For the domestic/housewife AU prompt  ~~(please excuse the lame apron design)~~

anddd here's an addition of something Christmas-y for celebrating the occasion :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oh welp I'm kinda nervous for making a gift for a tumblr senpai and drawing my favorite characters for this haha... I love your art btw ;A; *has been stalking silently from afar*
> 
> Anyway! I hope I did okay with the prompts and I hope you like it .w.)/ Have a merry Christmas and happy holidays!


End file.
